The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may provide social networking services. These services may be accessed via the Internet. Social networking services may allow users with similar interests, hobbies, careers, etc. to connect and share information. In addition, social networking services may allow companies and other entities to connect with existing customers, potential customers, etc. Companies and the other entities may provide information regarding new products or services to connected users via the social networking services. Users may also provide information to companies and these other entities via the social networking services. The act of sharing information, however, with companies and these other entities via social networking services may eliminate a certain level of anonymity and privacy for users. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for concealing information relating to a profile provided by a social networking service.